Supernatural
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: New spin on season one. Dean goes and collects Sam to find their father, who has gone missing. Along for the ride is Julie, a fellow hunter. What kind of shenanagins are the three of them going to get into?


_**Pilot**_

"The weapon training and the melting the silver into bullets. Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.

"So what are you going to do, just live some normal apple pie life? Is that it?" asked Dean as they rounded the back of the Impala.

"No, not normal, safe," replied Sam.

"And that's why you ran away?" said Dean scoffed.

"I was just going to college," said Sam. "It was dad who said that if I was going to go I should stay gone."

"As much as I'm enjoying hearing this argument between the two of you, we really should get going," said a red head climbing out of the car. "Hey Sammy."

"Julie?" said Sam. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm riding with Dean," she said. "Have been for a few months now."

"What about Clark?" asked Sam.

"Clark…Clark was being himself and I decided for better company," she said.

"And you chose Dean and my dad?" scoffed Sam.

"They are better company than Clark ever was," chuckled Julie. "Now, about that case."

"She's right. I can't do this alone," said Dean.

"Yes you can," said Sam.

"Yeah, but I don't want to," said Dean.

"Because I'm chopped liver, right?" said Julie shoving Dean.

"More like chicken," chuckled Dean.

Julie rolled her eyes.

Sam sighed, "What was he hunting?"

Dean popped the trunk open and started digging around.

"So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" asked Sam.

"I was working my own gig," said Dean as he searched for something. "This voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" questioned Sam.

"I'm 26, dude," said Dean looking at his brother. "All right, here we go," he said pulling a folder out. "So, dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy. They found his car but he vanished. Completely M.I.A."

"So maybe he was kidnapped," said Sam as he glanced over the article.

"Yeah, well here's another one in April. One in December '04. '03, '98, '92. Then of them over the last twenty years. All men, all same five miles stretch of road," said Dean stuffing the folder away. "Started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around."

"That was about three weeks ago," said Julie. "We haven't heard from him since."

"Which is bad enough," said Dean. "And then I get this voicemail yesterday," he said grabbing his phone.

He hit the button and a broken up message started to play. Only a few words were actually understood.

"You know there's EVP on that," said Sam.

"Not bad Sammy, kind of like riding a bike," said Dean with a smirk. "Alright, I slowed the message down and ran it through a gold wave. And this is what I got."

_"I can never go home…"_ said the voice of a woman.

"Can never go home…" said Sam.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing," said Dean after he closed the trunk and leaned on the car.

"Alright," said Sam. "I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday," said Sam. "Just wait here."

"What's on Monday?" asked Julie.

"I have this…I have an interview," said Sam.

"A job interview?" asked Julie.

"Skip it," said Dean.

Julie rolled her eyes.

"It's a law school interview," said Sam. "And it's my whole future on a plate."

"Oh, Sam! Congratulations!" said Julie hugging him.

"Law school?" said Dean.

"So do we got a deal or not?" asked Sam.

"We'll have you back by Monday," said Julie.

Sam nodded and headed back to his apartment.

"And you, you need to lighten up," said Julie. "Be happy that he's agreeing to come and help. Hell, if it had been me I would've told you to fuck off and stayed here. You got to admit. Sammy is a smart cookie."

"Shut up," said Dean.

"You're mad because you know I'm right," said Julie climbing in the car as Sam walked around the corner.

* * *

"Hey! You want breakfast?" shouted Dean waving chips and soda in the air.

"No thanks," said Sam.

"Where is my food?" asked Julie walking away from the bathrooms.

"Pocket," said Dean.

Julie reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bag of Funyons and a Mt. Dew. "Aw, you remembered."

"Shut up," said Dean as he put the gas pump back in place.

"Besides, how'd you pay for that stuff?" asked Sam. "You and dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting aint exactly a pro-ball career," said Dean. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they actually send us the cards."

"Yeah, and what names did you put on the application this time?" asked Sam.

"Bert Aframian, and his son Hector," chuckled Dean. "Scored two cards out of the deal," said Dean climbing in the car.

"And what about you Jules?" asked Sam.

"I have legitimate money," she said.

"Yeah, well not all of us gets left a shit ton of money from a rich uncle," said Dean as he pulled out of the gas station.

"I wasn't related to him," she said. "I was just nice to the man when everyone else were being dicks."

"Who was he?" asked Sam.

"An old German man who lived next door to my folks," she said. "He was really sweet, too."

"When did he die?" asked Sam.

"About a year ago," she said. "I'm still surprised he remembered me. It's been years since I'd been to see him. But my lawyer called me up one day and told me about how he left me his house and all its contents and there was a key to a safe deposit box. After going through the house and finding that he had a small fortune stuffed into his walls in fire proof boxes we headed over to the bank. I have a getaway house."

"Where at?" asked Sam.

"I'm not going to tell you. I do that and I will show up there one day and Dean will already be there," she said with a smirk.

"I'm hurt," said Dean with mock hurt.

"I'll tell you later Sammy," said Julie.

"I swear man, you need to update you cassette tape collection," said Sam as he continued to rummage through the box.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Well, for one, they are cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica!? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock," said Sam as Dean snatched the tape from his hand.

"Well, house rules, Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole," said Dean.

Julie chuckled from the back seat.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam," he said. "And that goes for you two, Jules."

Julie frowned but relented and agreed.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. Music's too loud," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to call the local hospitals and see if I can find anything on dad," said Sam pulling out his phone.

After three phone calls he finally said, "So, there is no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess."

"Check it out," said Dean as they drove up on a police scene.

Dean pulled the car off the side of the road and watched the police for a moment. He reached into the glove box and pulled out a metal tin. He flipped the lid open and rummaged through it before pulling out two badges, tossing one to Sam.

"Let's go," he said to Sam. "You stay put," he said looking at Julie.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said. "I know the rules."

Julie watched as they walked over and talked to the police. She laughed when she saw Sam step on Dean's foot. As they were walking back to the car she laughed again when Dean smacked the back of Sam's head.

"Do I want to know what happened?" asked Julie when they got back in the car.

"Dean is being rude," said Sam. "As usual."

"Shut up," said Dean as they drove off.

* * *

Dean found a parking spot on the side of the road once they reached the town.

"Let's see if we can find this Amy," said Dean. "She's dating the victim."

"That's going to be fun," said Julie as she stepped out of the car.

"Bet you that's her," said Dean as they walked down the street.

"Yeah," said Sam following him.

"You must be Amy," said Dean. "Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean and this is Sammy."

Julie had to try not to laugh.

"He never told me about you," said Amy. "Who is she?"

"Oh, I'm…" started Julie.

"This is his aunt," said Sam. "Julie, my wife."

Amy nodded her head and Julie just stared at Sam

"Yeah, that's troy, I guess. We're not around much. We're up in Modesto," said Dean.

"We're looking for him too," said Sam cutting off Dean. "And we're kind of asking around. You mind if we ask you a couple of questions?"

Amy nodded her head and led them to the diner across the street. She snagged a table and they ordered drinks.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back," said Amy. "And, uh, he never did."

"Did he say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" asked Sam.

"Not that I can remember," said Amy fiddling with her necklace.

"I like your necklace," said Sam.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all the devil stuff," she said with a chuckle.

"Uh, actually, it's just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful, I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"Okay, Unsolved mysteries," said Dean leaning forward.

Julie reached over and smacked him upside the head.

"Here's the deal ladies," he said glaring at Julie. "The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…"

The girls shared a looked.

"What? What is it?" asked Dean.

"Well, it's just…with all the guys going missing, people talk," said Amy's friend.

"What do they talk about?" asked Sam, Dean and Julie at the same time.

"It's kind of this local legend," she said. "This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial decades ago. Well, supposedly she is still out there. She hitchhikes, and who ever picks her up…well they disappear forever."

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Thank you for your time," said Dean as he stood up.

"We really appreciate it," said Sam.

Julie hung back as the boys walked out of the diner. She tapped Amy on the shoulder. "I know it sucks now, but I promise it will get better. The hurt probably won't ever go away, but it will get better."

Amy smiled as Julie left the diner.

* * *

"Where were you?" asked Dean as Julie caught up to them.

"Oh, nowhere," she said. "Where to now?"

"Library," said Sam. "See if we can find out if that legend is true."

Julie nodded her head as she followed the boys. Once in the library Dean commandeered a computer and pulled up the newspaper archives.

"Okay, let's try this," he said as he typed in female, murder and hitchhiking into the search bar.

"Nothing," said Julie.

Dean changed hitchhiking to Centennial Highway and searched again.

"Let me try," said Sam.

"I got it," said Dean smacking his hand away.

Sam pushed Dean's chair away from the computer and took over.

"You're such a control freak," said Dean sliding back over to the computer.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right," said Sam. "Maybe it's not murder."

"You think suicide?" asked Julie.

"Yup," said Sam as a news link popped up in the search results. "This was 1981 and Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river," read Sam.

"Say why sis did it?" asked Dean.

"Yeah. An hour before they found her she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a moment, comes back and they aren't breathing. Both die."

"Hmm," said Dean.

"Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it," read Sam. "Said her husband, Joseph Welch."

"That bridge look familiar to you," said Dean.

"Looks like we are going back," said Julie.

* * *

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," said Dean.

"Have a little compassion, you dick," said Julie smacking his arm.

"So you think dad would've been here?" asked Sam.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," said Dean.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Sam.

"We keep digging until we find him," said Dean. "It may take a while."

"I told you. I've got to get back…" said Sam.

"Monday," said Dean. "Right, interview."

"Yeah," said Sam.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you," said Dean. "You think you're just going to become some lawyer, marry your girl."

"Maybe, why not?" asked Sam.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" asked Dean. "Does she know what you've done?"

"Dean," said Julie laying her hand on his arm.

"Its okay, Jules. No, and she's not ever going to," said Sam.

"Well, that's healthy," said Dean. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"What's that?" asked Sam.

"One of us," said Dean.

"No, I am not like you," said Sam. "This is not going to be my life."

"You've got a responsibility," said Dean.

"To dad?" said Sam. "And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone," said Sam. "And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by his jacket and pushed him against the side of the bridge.

"Dean!" shouted Julie running over to them and started pulling on his arm.

"Don't talk about her like that," he said as he let go of Sam.

As Dean turned away he saw a woman in white standing on the side of the bride.

"Sam," said Dean.

Sam looked over at the same time that she fell off the side of the bridge. All three of them ran over to where she had been standing.

"Where'd she go?" asked Dean.

"Guys…"said Julie as the Impala turned over and the headlights came on.

"What the fuck…" said Dean looking at his car.

"Dean, who is driving the car?" asked Sam.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys and shook them. The car revved the engine before he took off after the three of them. They turned and ran from the car, jumping over the side of the bridge. Sam grabbed the railing and grabbed Julie's arm as she jumped over and pulled her onto the small ledge.

"Dean!?" shouted Sam.

"Dean!?" shouted Julie as they looked in the river for him.

"What?!" he shouted back up to them as he pulled himself out of the river.

"Are you okay?" shouted Julie.

"I'm super," he said as he lay on the ground next to the water.

After a few minutes Dean was lifting the hood of the car and checking it over.

"Car alright?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now," said Dean closing the lid and leaning against the front of the car. "That Constance chick, what a bitch!" he shouted into the night.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," said Sam as he sat next to his brother. "Where does the trail go from here, genius?"

Dean tossed his arms into the air. He shook off some of the mud that was stuck to his hands.

"You smell like a toilet," said Sam looking at his brother.

"That's putting it mildly," said Julie holding her nose.

Julie grabbed a large towel out of the duffel in the backseat and tossed it to Dean. He laid it on the driver's seat and climbed in.

* * *

"One room please," said Dean tossing his card onto the counter.

"You having a reunion or something?" asked the clerk.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"That other guy, Burt. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month," said the clerk.

Dean turned a knowing look to his brother. They left the main office and found the room that had been rented. Sam squatted down and pulled out his lock pick. He kneeled in front of the door and got to work. Julie was leaning on the wall next to him and Dean was standing behind him keeping watch.

"Got it," said Sam as he pushed the door open.

Julie slipped in front of him and into the room. Sam followed right after her. He turned to say something to Dean and noticed he was still standing outside. He grabbed the collar of Dean's jacket and jerked him into the room, closing the door behind him. All three of them stared at the room. The walls were covered with pages that had been tacked up. Some of the pictures and pages had been connected by string.

"Whoa," said Sam taking it all in.

Dean stepped around Julie and over to the dresser. He turned on the lamp and saw a half-eaten cheeseburger lying on a stack of books. He picked it up and sniffed it, gagging before he set it back down.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least," said Dean.

Sam was crouch down on the floor. "Salt. Cat's Eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in. What do you got there?" asked Sam.

Julie was looking at the wall as Dean walked over, followed by Sam.

"Centennial Highway victims," said Julie.

"I don't get it. Different men, different jobs, different ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right?" said Dean.

"Dad figured it out," said Sam as he turned on the other lamp.

Julie walked over to look at the pages taped to the wall he was staring at.

"Wow," said Julie pulling one of the pictures off the wall.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch," said Sam.

"She's a woman in white," she said holding up a paper.

"You sly dogs," said Dean looking at the missing posters. "All right, so if we are dealing with a woman in white Dad would've found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She may have another weakness," said Sam staring at the article.

"Like what?" asked Julie as she sat down on the bed.

"I-I don't know," said Sam.

"No, dad would want to make sure," said Dean walking over to his brother. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried."

"No, not that I can tell," said Sam scanning the article. "If I were dad, though, I go talk to her husband. If he's still alive."

"All right. Why don't you see if you, uh, can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up."

"Hey Dean, what I said earlier, about mom and dad. I'm sorry," said Sam.

Dean tossed his hand up in the air. "No chick flick moments."

Sam scoffed. "All right. Jerk."

"Bitch," said Dean before walking into the bathroom.

Julie pulled her bag onto the bed with her and pulled out her laptop. "Why don't you call Jess. I'm sure she misses you."

Sam nodded his head and pulled out his phone.

* * *

"Hey man," said Dean walking out of the bathroom. "I'm starvin' I'm going to grab something to eat at the diner down the street. Want anything?"

"No," said Sam as he listened to his voicemail.

"Aframian is buying," chuckled Dean.

"I'll go with you," said Julie sliding off the bed and grabbing her coat.

"Cool," said Dean. "Be back in a bit."

Sam nodded his as they walked out of the hotel room.

"Hey Dean," said Julie.

"Hmm," he said.

"I think we might have a problem," said Julie.

"What?" asked Dean.

"Po-po," she said nodding her head towards the front office.

Dean turned his back and blocked Julie from view as the front desk clerk pointed towards them. Dean grabbed his phone and called Sam.

"Dude. 5-0, take off," he said. "Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find dad," he said as he quickly hung up the phone. "Problem officers?" he asked as they walked up.

"Where's your partner?" asked one of the officers. "And who is she?"

"Partner? What partner?" asked Dean. "Her? She is, uh, well she is my girlfriend?"

Julie furrowed her brows at Dean when he answered the question.

The other officer walked away from them and towards the room. Julie was silently hoping that Sam had gotten out already.

"So, fake U.S. Marshall, fake credit card," he said. "You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs," said Dean with a smirk.

Julie rolled her eyes as they cuffed Dean.

"You too sweetheart," said the officer.

Julie rolled her eyes as she turned around so they could cuff her.

* * *

"This is just great," said Julie as she rattled the cuffs against the table. "You just had to be a smart ass didn't you?"

"What? I couldn't help it," he said with a smirk.

Just then the door to the interrogation room opened and a man walked in with a box and set it down on the table.

"So, you wanna give us your real names?" he asked.

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent," said Dean.

"And her? She still Betty Page?" asked the officer.

Julie shrugged her shoulders at the question.

"I'm not sure you realize how much trouble you're in here," he said.

"We talking, like uh, misdemeanor trouble or squeal like a pig trouble?" asked Dean.

Julie kicked him under the table.

"You two got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a while lot of satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you two are officially suspects."

"That makes sense. Cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was three," said Dean.

"I know you got partners," said the deputy. "One of them is an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing," he said digging though the box. "Tell me, Dean, this his?" he asked tossing a worn journal on the table.

The officer walked around the table and sat on the edge and flipped the journal open. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. Its nine kinds of crazy. But I found this, too," he said stopping on a page with Dean's name and the numbers 35-111. He turned to look at Julie. "I haven't quite figured out where you fit into all of this, but I've got a good idea, girl. See, I think that you've been luring them off so he can do whatever it is that's being done. Now you two are staying right here until you tell me exactly what the hell that means," he said pointing to the numbers.

Dean stared at the paper for a moment before looking at Julie. Julie gave a slight nod of her head that was missed buy the deputy. Dean nodded back before he spoke.

* * *

"I don't know how many times I've got to tell ya," said Dean. "It's my old high school locker combination," he said leaning forward onto the table.

"We gonna do this all night long?" asked the deputy.

Julie groaned and rolled her eyes as she stretched out in her chair.

"Just got a 911, Shots fired over at Whiteford Road," said another deputy sticking his head in the door.

"Either of you have to go to the bathroom?" asked the officer.

"No," said Julie.

"No," said Dean.

"Good," said the officer.

He pulled out his hand cuffs and cuffed Dean to the table. He grabbed a second set of cuffs and did the same thing to Julie. She sighed as he slid her chair over to the table next to Dean. He stood up and walked out of the room. Julie look at Dean and he smirked at her.

"This is not how I wanted my night to go," she said. "I am stuck handcuffed to a table with you. Do you know what I had planned. I was going to go to the bar down the street and have a few drinks. Maybe even find me a nice guy and have a little fun."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. He scanned the area around them and saw a paper clip sticking out of the journal on the table. He smirked as he reached over and grabbed it.

"Shut up and I will get us out of here," he said as he unbent the metal.

A few moments later both of them were free of their handcuffs. Dean leaned against the wall and glanced out the window in the door. Once the coast was clear he motioned Julie through the door.

"Come on, this way," he said. "We won't be able to go out the front. Come on, fire escape is over here."

"Remind me to deck you when we get back to the hotel," said Julie as she looked over the edge of the building.

"You aint scared, are ya?" chuckled Dean as he climbed over onto the ladder.

"Shut up," said Julie as she followed him down the ladder.

"We got to find a phone somewhere. You got any change on you?" he asked.

"Do I look like a coin machine, Dean?" she asked. "I got about thirty-five cents on me and that about it."

Dean nodded as he walked over to a phone booth out of the way. He put the change in and dialed Sam's cell phone number.

"Fake 911 phone call Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal," said Dean into the phone.

_ "You're welcome,_" said Sam.

"Listen, we got to talk," said Dean.

"_Tell me about is_," said Sam. "_So the husband was unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should've been dad's next stop._"

"Sammy would you shut up for a second," said Dean into the receiver.

"_I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," _said Sam.

"Well that's what I've been trying to tell you," said Dean. "He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"_What? How do you know?"_ asked Sam.

"I've got his journal," said Dean with a sigh.

"_He doesn't go anywhere without that thing,_" said Sam.

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

_"What's it say?"_

"Ah, it's the same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going," said Dean.

"_Coordinates," _said Sam. "_Where to?"_

"I'm not sure yet," said Dean.

"_I don't understand. What could be so important that dad could just skip out in the middle of a job. Dean, what the hell is going on?"_

"Sam? Sam?!" shouted Dean into the phone.

Dean slammed the receiver down and stepped out of the booth.

"Come on, we got to go," he said.

"What's going on? Is Sam okay?" asked Julie running after him.

"Don't know. He just stopped talking," he said as he jimmied open a car door. "Get in, I know where he was headed."

Julie climbed in the car and no sooner had her door shut that Dean slammed on the gas and floored it down the road.

* * *

"Stay in the car," said Dean as they pulled up to the dilapidated house.

"What?" she said grabbing her gun.

"Stay put!" he said jumping out with his gun drawn.

Just as Julie stepped out of the car Dean started firing into the Impala.

"Dean! What the hell!" shouted Julie running over.

Suddenly Sam sat up and threw the Impala into gear and floored it into the house.

"SAM!" shouted Dean as he watch his car crash through the house.

Julie and Dean ran into the house through the hole the Impala made.

"Sam!? You okay?" asked Dean pulling the passenger door open.

"I think…" groaned Sam.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah, help me," said Sam reaching over and grabbing Dean's hand.

"Uh, guys," said Julie tapping Dean on the shoulder.

Once Sam was out of the car they turned to see Constance standing next to the stairs with a framed photo in her hand. She tossed the photo aside and a dresser came sliding across the floor, pinning Sam and Dean to the car. Constance glanced over at Julie and nodded her head. Julie went flying backwards and slammed into the wall. When she hit the floor she groaned and grabbed her ribs.

"Son of a bitch…" she groaned.

The lights started to flicker in the house and Constance started to look around. Water started to flow down the stairs soaking into the rug at the foot of the stairs. Standing at the top of the stairs were two children.

"You've come home to us, mommy," they said.

Suddenly they were standing on the ground floor. Constance turned around to look at them. They stepped forward and hugged her. Constance started to scream as the three of them melted into the floor, smoke rising up from them.

Sam and Dean pushed the dresser over and walked to the foot of the steps.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," said Dean looking at the puddle on the floor.

"That's why she could never go home," said Sam. "She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy," said Dean slapping Sam's chest over the holes in his shirt.

Sam let out an airy chuckle as Dean walked away. Dean crouched in front of Julie.

Wish I could say the same for you," said Sam. "What were you doing shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass," said Dean turning to look at Julie. "You ever going to listen when I tell you to stay in the car?" asked Dean as he helped her to her feet.

"Shut up," said Julie.

"How you feeling?" asked Dean.

"Like I got tossed into a wall," she said. "How do you think I feel."

Dean chuckled as they walked over to the Impala. "I'll tell you another thing, if you've screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

Sam chuckled as he walked over to the car.

"Jules, hop in the car and put her in neutral. Sam and I are going to push her out," said Dean.

Julie nodded as she slid into the car. Once the impala was out of the house she slid into the back seat as the boys climbed in.

"Where to now?" she asked as she laid across the back seat.

"Uh, let's see," said Sam pulling out a map of the US. "Okay. Here's where dad went. It's called Black Water Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming," said Dean. "How far?"

"About 600 miles," said Sam.

"If we shag ass, we can make it by morning," said Dean.

"Dean, I, uh, I'm…" started Sam.

"You're not going," said Dean.

"The interview is in like ten hours," said Sam. "I got to be there."

"Yeah," said Dean nodding his head. "Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

"Just go easy on the curves," said Julie from the backseat.

* * *

"See ya around, Sammy," said Julie as Sam stepped out of the impala.

"You call me if you find him?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean nodded his head but didn't answer verbally.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, all right," said Dean.

Sam nodded his head and walked away from the car.

"Sam! Ya know, we made a hell of a team back there," said Dean.

"Yeah," said Sam.

Dean nodded his head as he started the car and drove off.

"Hey, Dean," said Julie.

"Hmm," he said.

"Something doesn't feel right," she said. "Like something is going to happen."

Dean didn't say anything as he drove. He was probably a block away from Sam's apartment when he turned the car around. He slammed it in park across the street from the house and jumped out.

"Stay!" he shouted to Julie as he ran across the road.

"Got no problem with that!" she shouted back

Julie looked out the window and saw smoke coming from the building.

"Son of a bitch!" she shouted kicking her door open. She grabbed her phone and dialed 911 just as the boys came running out of the house.

"Call 911!" shouted Dean.

"Done it!" shouted Julie.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Julie as the paramedics check out the couple who live next door.

"Fire," said Dean.

"Yes, thank you captain obvious," said Julie as she limped behind Dean.

"Just leave it alone," said Dean as he rounded the back of the Impala.

Sam stood behind the car loading one of the shotguns. Sam looked over at Dean and sighed. He tossed the gun into the trunk before talking.

"We got work to do," said Sam as he closed the trunk.

Dean nodded his head as they walked around the car.

"Looks like we're headed to Colorado," said Dean closing his door.

Julie nodded her head as she climbed into the car. She stared at Sam as they pulled away from the apartment building.


End file.
